


The Talk

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, So he has a Dad(tm) talk, Sully is just concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Sully has a few choice words for Nadine-- But they aren't quite what she expected.





	The Talk

"Alright, Sullivan. I'm here."  
  
Sully motions Nadine into the booth. "Sit, sit. I wanna talk to you."   
  
Nadine raises an eyebrow, but she sits down anyway. "What's this about?"   
  
They're at a poorly populated diner. It's more of a dive than anything and Nadine hadn't even heard of the place before he'd asked to meet her. It looks a bit run down, but she figures it's yet to hit the dinner rush. That, or it's never busy. Honestly, it could be either.   
  
"Well, uh..."   
  
A waitress arrives at the table before he can explain. She takes their orders-- coffee for Sully, hot tea for Nadine.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you," he finishes.   
  
"About?"   
  
He fidgets for a moment with one of his cigars. He can't light it, but damn he wishes he could. "How's your partner ship with Chloe going?"   
  
So this is what it's about. A small, familiar flame of anger lights up in her chest. She can feel what's about to happen. He's going to say something vaguely threatening, imply that if Chloe gets hurt, he or the Drakes or _someone_ will hold her responsible. He might even imply that she might hurt Chloe. If he does, she doesn't know if she can keep from making some sort of scene. She may be above hitting an old man, but she's not above using her words to verbally castrate him.   
  
"Fine," she responds shortly.   
  
Sully raises an eyebrow and taps his fingers on the table. "Listen, Chloe, if she--"   
  
"If you're about to say I'd better not hurt her, I'd suggest you don't."   
  
"Listen," he insists. "Just listen for a minute. I _don't_ think you'll hurt her."   
  
"... You don't?"   
  
Sully shakes his head. "I don't. But I know Chloe. And I think you deserve to be filled in, especially after that whole deal with Rafe."   
  
Nadine crosses her arms and her anger cools. Maybe she doesn't know what's about to happen. She expected Chloe's friends and family to find her intimidating, and maybe even dangerous. Nathan certainly hadn't been a huge fan of the news, but he'd gotten better lately. But she has no idea what Sully is about to say.   
  
"Filled in?"   
  
He nods. "You two have been partners for what, a month and a half? Two? Or is it more?"   
  
"Ja, it's more. Three now, and some change."   
  
"Then you should know a good deal about her. But I feel like you deserve to know a couple things."   
  
Nadine sighs. The waitress returns and gives them their drinks. Neither order food so they're left alone a moment later. Nadine stirs a spoonful of sugar into her tea and frowns at Sully. "What things?"   
  
"Well, she's Chloe. She's never teamed up with anyone for more than a job or two. Casual may as well be her middle name." He takes a swig from his coffee and frowns.   
  
"We've done about five jobs," she points out. "Not including when she hired me for the tusk."   
  
He shrugs. "That's one reason I'm doing this now. You deserve some truth in the matter. I mean, _goddamn_ , the way she goes about."   
  
"Fine, Sullivan. Tell me what you think the truth is."   
  
Sully runs his index finger and thumb over his mustache. "Now, I'm not saying anything bad about who she is-- who am I to judge? But she's liable to choose herself everytime. Self preservation is her top priority."   
  
Nadine doesn't respond, just enjoys her tea and listens. She'll tell him how wrong he is once he finishes up. It's damn near cute how he's worried about her-- almost fatherly, even.   
  
"If she thinks a job will get her killed, she's out. Doesn't matter if a friend wants to keep going, she'll leave them to it." He's fidgeting with his cigar again. "And you-- you've had your fair share of troubles lately. I mean, goddamn! That bullshit with Rafe and that idiot with the mullet? I'm not surprised you left the job like that."   
  
She gives him a slight nod. She's glad Rafe is dead, she's glad Orca is dead, and she's even glad Shoreline is dead. Nadine has found a place at Chloe's side and she hasn't been quite this happy in years. Even her father has noticed the difference-- which helped break the news, if she's honest.   
  
But she knows Chloe. Chloe has been nothing but honest with her since they handed the tusk over to the Ministry of Culture. So Nadine knows her reputation, the jobs she's done, her past relationships. She's also kissed Chloe in every city they've traveled to, held her close in every hotel room, and been blessed enough to be at her side these past three months.   
  
Nadine smirks at Sully. "You done?"   
  
He raises both eyebrows and gives her an exasperated look. "You're not taking me seriously."   
  
"No. Because I guarantee I know her better than you do, ouballie." She doubts he knows afrikaans, so the term likely flies over his head. "Nevermind you knowing her longer."   
  
"Whaddya mean?"   
  
She rolls her eyes. "Chloe. She's my stukkie. Happened right after the tusk."   
  
Sully gives her a questioning look. "I'm not about to embarrass myself trying to figure out the context. Translate for me?"   
  
"We're dating."   
  
He frowns. "Now, don't get me wrong. But... that hasn't stopped her before. When it was about that sapphire--"   
  
"The Cintamani stone? Ja, she left Nate. I know. She told me about that." She shrugs again. "I'm glad she survived the ordeal."   
  
"She pulled a gun on Nate and Elena!"   
  
"To be fair, I've pulled a gun on Nate too. Hit him, kicked him, threw him through a window... And Sam nearly shot me in the head." She taps her finger nails against the side of her mug. The tink, tink, tink is almost distracting for a moment. "Elena, though, she's sweet, né? I haven't pulled a gun on her."   
  
A snort leaves Sully and he shakes his head again. "Yeah, yeah. But you didn't date him first."   
  
"Obviously. I don't date men."   
  
He raises an eyebrow. "What about Rafe?"   
  
"You wouldn't believe how easily you can use a man when he thinks he has a chance." She grins. "No need for any actual contact or following through with promises I didn't make."   
  
Sully actually laughs. "Poor bastard."   
  
Nadine bites her lip, still smiling. "Chloe is much better to be around anyway." She reaches across the table and pats the back of his hand. "Thanks for being concerned. But I trust her."   
  
"Ah, well. I thought I'd let you know..." He's still frowning, but seems almost thoughtful about the situation. "You think she'll stick around?"   
  
Nadine ponders the question. Three months is what the relationship had reached. Three wonderful, frustrating, heavenly months. They've had their share if arguments but she'd be lying if she said they didn't know how to communicate. They'd take a bit to cool down and then they'd talk-- they were both growing with the relationship. She can't put to words how proud she is of Chloe daily. And maybe it's a bit strange, but Chloe is important to her. Watching her go from "knowing when to walk away" to "tired of walking away" was almost mind blowing. And then there was their relationship. At the beginning, it'd seemed to be centered around sex-- Nadine didn't often participate in relationships like that. She's a bambi and she knows it. But soon they shared more than just the pleasures of flesh. Chloe holds her on her bad days when it feels like her body is against her. She stays at Chloe's side on the rare days that Chloe lets the worst of it get to her. They're well and truly together. It feels warm and good and she's elated whenever she thinks on it too long.   
  
"Ja. I do." Her phone goes off and she pulls it from her pocket and glances at it. "That's her now, asking what I'm up to. Mind if she joins us?"   
  
Sully huffs, blows out a long breath, and shakes his head. "I don't mind, no." He finishes off his coffee. "Well, I'm glad you two have each other then."   
  
Nadine shoots him a bright smile. "You should ask Chloe about our last job. In Budapest. You'll get a laugh out of it."   
  
"I'm already getting a laugh out of this. Chloe Goddamn Frazer in a committed relationship."   
  
"I'm surprised too. But it's good. It's very good."   
  
"Have you two told anyone else?"   
  
She nods and leans back in her seat, tea now gone. "A few friends. My father. Elena knows, I think. We're messing with Nathan a bit longer-- payback."   
  
"Understandable. I'll keep it under wraps for you."   
  
"Thanks.”

Nadine chuckles suddenly. She's obviously found something funny and isn't sharing.

“What?” he asks.

“This. The “careful who you stick with” speech. Sam and Nate gave it to Chloe two weeks after we left India.” She shakes her head, still chuckling a bit. “But Chloe, she's bad news,” she mimics. “But Chloe, she gave me a concussion with a single punch. But Chloe, she left me to die on a burning ship.” She shrugs and crosses her arms again. “I know they're just worried about her, but hurting her is the last thing I'd ever want to do.”

“I'll bet. And by the sound of it, she wouldn't want to do that to you either.”

“Ja. I'm lucky.”

Sully shifts in his seat and sticks his cigar back into the front pocket of his button up. “Well, since Chloe is on her way, why do we get some actual food? I'll even pay.”

“Sounds good, Sullivan.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Ouballie means "old man" or "father"  
> A bambi is a lesbian who's not really interested in sex (like me lol)


End file.
